The Wolf
by VreyaScarletta
Summary: Takdir memang kejam. Tak memberi kami pilihan. Begitu menyenangkan menjadi manusia. Bebas menentukan pilihannya dan bebas melakukan apapun di dunia terkutuk ini. Sementara kami hanya bersembunyi dari dunia luar. Berusaha untuk membuat manusia percaya, bahwa keberadaan kami hanya legenda semata. /Finale Fanfiction Event at Line


**Hokkaido, 1868**

Hari ini datang lagi. Masih sama seperti hari sebelum-sebelumnya. Entah sudah berapa lama kami semua menghabiskan waktu di hutan terdalam Hokkaido ini. Lima puluh tahun? Atau bahkan seratus tahun? Entahlah, kami tak pernah menghitungnya.Toh tak ada artinya juga kami menghitungnya.

Entah harus berapa puluh tahun lagi kami harus terus bersembunyi seperti ini. Padahal dahulu, kami bisa bebas berkeliaran di luar hutan, berbaur bersama para manusia dan menjalani aktivitas bersama-sama.

Ya, dahulu kami begitu bebas. Kehidupan kami tak terbelenggu sangkar hijau ini. Kami bisa melakukan apapun yang kami inginkan. Kami bahkan bisa bebas berteman dengan manusia karena mereka menerima keberadaan kami dengan tulus.

Tetapi, semenjak zaman berganti, perlahan teman-teman manusia kami pun pergi meninggalkan dunia ini. Kami telah kehilangan teman manusia kami. Dan sayangnya, keturunan dari teman manusia kami tidak seperti leluhurnya. Mereka jelas-jelas menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya pada kami. Menatap kami seolah yang mereka lihat itu adalah makhluk paling menjijikan di dunia ini. Entah apa salah kami hingga mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

Puncaknya adalah ketika para manusia itu datang dan membantai sebagian besar kawanan kami. Tak sedikit kawanan kami yang menjadi korban kekejian para manusia pada saat itu. Kawanan kami yang tadinya berjumlah ribuan, saat ini hanya tersisa seratus saja. Kami bahkan terpaksa melarikan diri ke hutan terdalam dan bersembunyi dari kejaran para manusia hingga saat ini.

Sekarang, kami telah kehilangan semua kebebasan itu. Kami bahkan tak bisa melihat sinar matahari yang menyinari hutan ini lagi. Yang kami bisa hanyalah melolong dan bersembunyi dari dunia luar. Ah, tidak. Kami bahkan sudah tak bisa lagi melolong seperti dulu, karena para manusia itu akan mengetahui keberadaan kami.

Ya. Kami saat ini benar-benar terbelenggu.

Tapi kami tak punya pilihan lagi. Hanya ini satu-satunya jalan, agar kami bisa tetap bertahan hidup di dunia terkutuk ini.

Haah. Aku benar-benar merindukan masa-masa itu. Masa di mana kami masih punya pilihan untuk hidup sesuka kami. Masa di mana teman-teman manusia kami menyambut kami dengan hangat.

Aku benar-benar merindukannya. Hyuuga-san, Riko-san, Kiyoshi-san, teman-teman manusia kami. Bagaimana kabar mereka saat ini? Apakah dunia sana menyenangkan? Apakah aku boleh ikut menyusul mereka?

Pasti akan menyenangkan jika bisa berkumpul bersama mereka lagi.

 _'Tetsuya.'_

Sebua suara bergaung di dalam pikiranku. Aku sangat mengenal suara ini. Suara yang penuh karisma khas seorang pemimpin.

 _'Kembalilah ke dalam hutan sekarang juga.'_

Suara itu kembali bergaung dalam pikiranku.

 _'Aku masih ingin di sini Akashi-kun,'_ Jawabku pada suara itu.

 _'Di sana terlalu berbahaya Tetsuya. Kembalilah.'_

 _'Tidak akan ada yang melihatku di sini, Akashi-kun. Tempat ini jauh dari luar hutan.'_

 _'Tetsuya. Ini perintah.'_

Suara itu kini sarat akan penekanan. Keempat kakiku refleks bergerak sesuai perintah dari suara itu. Tak mengindahkan bagian dari diriku yang berusaha memberontak.

 _'Tak ada gunanya memberontak Tetsuya, kembalilah.'_

Dan pada akhirnya tak mampu untuk melawan perintah dari sang pemimpin itu. Kaki-kakiku mulai berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat favoritku itu.

Sampai jumpa lagi, teman. Ucapku lirih kepada makam-makam tua yang berdiri kokoh itu. Makam dari teman-teman manusiaku.

 **{The Wolf}**

 _'Aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak berkeliaran disekitar situ lagi bukan, Tetsuya.'_

Saat ini aku telah bersama dengan kawananku, para serigala. Ya, aku tidak berbohong jika mengatakan bahwa kami adalah sekawanan serigala. Serigala Ezo. Seperti itulah para manusia memanggil kami.

Tetapi sesungguhnya itu tidaklah terlalu benar. Kami berbeda dengan serigala Ezo. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, kami bukanlah serigala Ezo.

Ciri fisik kami memang terlihat mirip dengan serigala Ezo, meskipun sebenarnya kami lebih besar. Tapi kami berbeda. Kami bukanlah serigala murni. Kami adalah, manusia serigala. Atau manusia biasa menyebut kami dengan sebutan, _Ookami Otoko_.

Ya. Itu sebabnya rentang waktu hidup kami lebih lama dari serigala lainnya. Bahkan lebih lama dari manusia sekalipun. Tentunya kami juga bisa berubah wujud menjadi manusia yang memiliki ketahanan tubuh yang kuat. Kami bahkan menguasai beberapa sihir. Dan masih ada beberapa kelebihan kami yang lain, salah satunya adalah telepati. Kami bisa saling berkomunikasi satu sama lain meski dari jarak terjauh sekalipun.

Haah, mungkin karena inilah manusia memburu kami. Diberkahi kelebihan seperti itu, siapa yang tidak merasa iri. Yaah, berbeda dengan manusia di zaman dahulu yang begitu tulus terhadap kami, manusia di zaman ini hatinya dipenuhi kerakusan dan rasa iri. Menyedihkan.

 _'Tetsuya, apa kau mendengarkanku?'_ Suara dari pemimpin kami, Akashi Seijuurou, kembali bergaung.

 _'Ya, Akashi-kun,'_ Jawabku pada serigala bernetra heterokrom yang berada dihadapanku ini.

 _'Mou, Kurokocchi. Kau benar-benar mengkhawatirkan kami semua tahu,'_ Ucap seekor serigala bernetra kecokelatan yang kukenal sebagai Kise Ryota. Ia menggosok-gosokkan moncongnya pada punggunggku.

 _'Hentikan, Kise-kun, itu menjijikan,'_ kataku sembari mendorong tubuhnya.

 _'Mou, hidoi-ssu yo Kurokocchi,'_ rengeknya.

 _'Oi, Kise! Jangan mengganggu Tetsu lagi!'_ Bentak serigala bernetra biru pekat, Aomine Daiki.

 _'Urusai-ssu, Aominecchi!'_

 _'Bisakah kalian berdua tidak bertengkar sehari saja? Telingaku sakit-nanodayo,'_ keluh si serigala jenius bernetra hijau, Midorima Shintaro

 _'Nee, Mido-chin aku lapar,'_ dan kali ini yang berbicara adalah Murasakibara Atsushi, si serigala besar pemalas bernetra violet.

 _'Jangan lapor padaku, Murasakibara, berburu saja sana.'_

 _'Eeh, malas ah, Mine-chin, aku carikan aku buruan yang besar, aku lapar,'_

 _'Haah? Ogah, suruh Kise saja sana!'_

 _'Eeh?! Kenapa malah aku-ssu?'_

Kepalaku pening rasanya sekarang. Terlalu banyak suara yang yang bergaung dalam pikiranku.

 _'Ryouta, Daiki, Shintaro, Atsushi, diamlah,'_ perintah Akashi- _kun_.

Seketika keheningan menyelimuti pikiran kami semua. Ya, takkan ada yang bisa melawan perintah dari sang pemimpin absolut kami, Akashi Sejuurou.

' _Tetsuya, seperti perkataanku tadi. Kau tidak boleh berkeliaran disekitar makam itu lagi. Ini demi keselamatanmu Tetsuya. Keselamatan kawanan kita, ujarnya padaku dan para serigala yang lain.'_

Aku sangat-sangat mengerti maksud dari perkataan Akashi- _kun_. Saat ini, kemungkinan para manusia menganggap kami telah punah. Itu sebabnya perburuan terhadap kami akhir-akhir ini mulai berkurang. Karena itu, jika satu serigala saja menampakkan dirinya, maka seluruh kawanan akan terkena imbasnya.

Tetapi...

 _'Mau sampai kapan kita seperti ini, Akashi-kun? Sampai kapan kita terus bersembunyi seperti ini?'_ Tanyaku padanya. Kutatap netra heterokrom itu, meminta jawaban.

 _'Sampai keadaan aman.'_

Amarah mulai membuncah di dalam diriku setelah mendengar jawaban dari pemimpin kami.

' _Aman? Kapan itu Akashi-kun? Katakan padaku, sampai kapan kita harus tetap berada dalam sangkar hijau ini?'_

Ketegangan perlahan mulai menyelimuti kami. Tak ada satupun yang mencoba untuk menyela.

 _'Tetsuya-'_

 _'Akashi-kun, aku tidak ingin mati menderita di sini. Aku, tidak ingin kita terus terjebak di sini. Aku ingin bebas seperti dulu lagi.'_

 _'Lalu apa Tetsuya? Apa kau ingin mati di tangan para manusia itu?'_

Pertanyaan Akashi- _kun_ begitu menohokku. Memangnya siapa yang ingin mati mengenaskan begitu? Tetapi...

 _'Sepertinya itu bukan ide yang buruk Akashi-kun, setidaknya aku tak perlu mati dalam penderitaan seperti saat ini,'_ jawabku padanya.

Para serigala terkesiap mendengar jawabanku.

 _'Tetsuya!'_

Aku berjalan menjauh dari kawanan, berusaha berkonsentrasi terhadap diriku sendiri untuk berubah wujud.

 _'Tetsuya, jangan kau coba-coba-'_

Terlambat. Aku telah berubah wujud menjadi seorang remaja dengan surai sebiru langit. Dengan segera aku berlari meninggalkan kawanan serigalaku. Tak satupun dari mereka melolong untuk menghentikanku--tentu saja, karena itu berbahaya-tetapi aku dapat mendengar geraman--geraman tertahan dari kawananku. Tapi aku tak peduli. Aku tetap berlari, dengan kedua kaki manusiaku ini. Berlari, untuk mencari kebebasanku sendiri.

 **{The Wolf}**

"Tolong..., t-tolong...,"

Sebuah suara menginterupsiku. Suara manusia meminta tolong. Aku berhenti dan mencari sumber suara itu. Rupanya asalnya dari bawah jurang.

Kuhampiri sumber suara itu, dan kutemukan sesosok anak manusia yang terluka parah. Sepertinya ia baru saja terjatuh dari jurang.

"T-tolong...," lirihnya. Mata merahnya menatapku dengan pandangan memohon. Sepertinya ia melihatku meskipun sedikit kabur.

Kuhampiri ia dan duduk disamping tubuh mungilnya.

"Tuan, tolong a-" anak berambut merah kehitaman itu tak sanggup menyelesaikan ucapannya karena ia tiba-tiba pingsan. Aku mengecek area sekitar urat nadinya.

Masih berdenyut.

Kutatap anak manusia ini dengan intens. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan anak ini hingga bisa berada di sini. Ini 'kan hutan terdalam Hokkaido? Bagaimana bisa anak manusia masuk ke hutan sedalam ini? Apa tak ada yang memperingatinya? Ataukah ini jebakan untuk kami?

Segera kutepis semua pikiran burukku itu. Anak ini sedang terluka parah. Tak ada waktu bagiku untuk memikirkan hal-hal semacam itu.

Aku segera berkonsentrasi pada diriku, kuletakkan tanganku di atas tubuh mungilnya. Seketika cahaya hijau berpendar di sekitar tanganku. Seketika itu pula luka-luka ditubuh anak itu mulai menghilang.

Sihir penyembuh. Satu dari sekian banyak sihir yang kami pelajari. Hanya saja, aku tidak terlalu mahir menggunakannya sehingga aku harus meramu beberapa obat untuk menyembuhkan luka-luka yang masih tersisa.

Tentu akan berbeda jika yang melakukannya adalah Midorima- _kun_ , ahli sihir terbaik di dalam kawanan kami.

Setelah selesai kuobati, kugendong ia ke tempat yang aman. Seingatku dulu, tak jauh dari bawah jurang ini terdapat gubuk kecil yang dibangun teman lamaku, Kiyoshi- _san_.

Mengingat begitu parah luka yang di dapatnya, aku yakin ia takkan sadar untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Aku menungguinya dalam wujud serigalaku. Sebab kami memiliki batasan waktu ketika dalam wujud manusia.

Kutatap wajah mungil anak itu. Wajahnya begitu damai. Dan sejujurnya, ia terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Terutama alis merahnya yang bercabang itu. Entah bagaimana alisnya bisa seperti itu. Menggemaskan.

Dan entah bagaimana, raut wajahnya yang polos itu mengingatkanku pada Kiyoshi- _san_. Teman lamaku. Teman manusiaku.

Ingatanku mulai berputar ke masa lalu. Masa ketika teman-teman manusiaku masih ada, dan kami bermain bersama setiap saat.

Saat-saat yang membahagiakan.

Jauh di dalam hatiku, aku berharap, masa-masa itu bisa terulang kembali.

 **{The Wolf}**

 _'Tetsuya.'_

 _'Tetsuya, bangunlah. Cepat pergi dari tempat itu sekarang juga.'_

Suara Akashi- _kun_ kembali bergaung dalam pikiranku. Perlahan kubuka mataku. Secercah sinar mentari menelusup melewati jendela kecil di gubuk ini. Menandakan bahwa hari sudah pagi.

Kemudian aku segera tersadar dari tidurku. Kulayangkan pandanganku pada tubuh mungil disampingku ini. Anak itu tampak menggeliat.

 _'Tetsuya, cepat pergi dari sana sekarang juga. Anak itu akan melihatmu,'_ perintah Akashi- _kun_. Akashi- _kun_ bisa melihat apa yang sekarang kulihat karena telepati ini. Dan aku yakin kawanan serigala yang lain juga karena aku bisa mendengar mereka berbisik-bisik di dalam pikiranku.

 _'Tetsuya, cepat pergi sekarang juga,'_ sekali lagi Akashi- _kun_ memerintahkanku. Tetapi anehnya, aku tetap terpaku ditempat ini. Pandanganku terkunci pada sosok mungil yang tengah menggeliat ini. Seolah tak mau lepas darinya.

Dan kemudian, anak itu membuka matanya. Mata merah menyala yang sama seperti saat ia memohon pertolonganku pada saat itu. Namun entah kenapa, kali ini terlihat lebih indah.

 _'Oh, tidak! Kurokocchi cepat lari!'_

 _'Oi, Tetsu apa yang kau lakukan, cepat pergi dari sana!'_

 _'Kuroko!'_

 _'Kuroko!'_

 _'Kuroko!'_

Pikiranku kini penuh dengan suara-suara dari para kawananku. Benar-benar berisik. Tapi anehnya, aku sama sekali tak menggubrisnya. Pandanganku masih terkunci pada mata merah yang indah itu. Begitupun dengan anak itu. Tak satupun dari kami bereaksi karena pandangan kami sama-sama terkunci satu sama lain.

"Oo...," ia menggumamkan sesuatu.

" _OOKAMI_!!!"

GUBRAK

Keheningan menyelimuti kami seketika. Begitupun suara-suara dalam pikiranku. Sejujurnya, aku cukup kaget ketika ia berteriak tadi. Tapi yang lebih membuatku kaget lagi adalah ketika anak ini terjatuh karena berusaha kabur. Padahal ia masih belum begitu pulih dari luka-lukanya itu.

"Aduuh, sakit...," ringisnya, lalu kemudian menatapku dengan raut wajah penuh ketakutan.

" _O-ookami-sama_..., ampuni nyawaku, kumohon. Tolong jangan makan aku...," mohonnya padaku seraya membungkukkan badan.

 _'Nee, Aominecchi, apa semua anak manusia seperti itu-ssu? Kelihatannya dia takut sekali pada Kurokocchi'_

 _'Mana kutahu, kenapa kautanya padaku?!'_

Celetukan dari Kise- _kun_ dan Aomine- _kun_ menginterupsi aksi diamku. Perlahan aku mendekati anak berambut merah kehitaman itu.

"H-HUWAA!!! A-ampuni aku _Ookami-sama_!!"

Aku bahkan baru menjejakkan satu kakiku, dan ia sudah kesetanan begitu.

 _'Uwaaah, kau menakutinya Kurokocchi'_

 _'Hmm, memangnya apa yang dia takuti dari si Tetsu itu?'_

Kutepis suara-suara kedua makhluk berisik itu dan mengambil secarik kertas berisi tulisan dengan moncongku.

"Eeh, a-ada apa _Ookami-sama_? K-kau ingin aku membacanya?" Aku mengangguk, kemudian ia mengambilnya dengan takut-takut.

"Maaf aku meninggalkanmu begitu saja di gubukku ini. Aku sudah mengobati luka-lukamu, beristirahatlah dahulu di gubukku ini. Tolong jangan takut dengan serigala yang ada di gubuk ini. Dia serigalaku, aku memintanya untuk menjagamu. Tenang saja, dia serigala yang baik. Tertanda, Kuroko Tetsuya," baca anak itu dengan lantang.

Aku benar-benar bersyukur karena Kiyoshi- _san_ pernah mengajariku untuk menulis dulu.

 _'Waah, persiapan yang bagus. Sasuga Kurokocchi.'_

"Jadi Kuroko Tetsuya- _san_ ini yang menolongku?" Tanya anak itu. Aku mengangguk.

"Dan _Ookami-sama_ serigala milik Kuroko- _san_?" Aku mengangguk lagi.

" _Etto_... apa _Ookami-sama_ benar-benar serigala baik?" Aku mengangguk lagi.

 _'Memangnya kau baik Tetsu?'_

"Begitu ya, syukurlah," jawabnya sembari tersenyum lebar.

 _'Anak itu polos sekali ya Kurokocchi.'_

 _'Itu sih bukannya polos, tapi bodoh Kise! Mau-maunya dikadali Tetsu.'_

 _'Aominecchi! Kurokocchi itu serigala, bukan kadal!'_

 _'Terus apa? Diserigalai?!'_

 _'Aomine-kun Kise-kun, kalian berisik!'_ Geramku pada mereka.

 _'Oi, oi santai Tetsu, anak itu jadi ketakutan loh.'_

Kualihkan pandanganku pada anak itu yang entah bagaimana sudah berada jauh dariku.

"HUWAA!!! A-ampun... Ampun _Ookami-sama_... jangan makan aku...,"

 _'Uwaah, dia jadi seperti sedang memujamu Tetsu.'_

 _'Kurokocchi kakkoi-ssu!'_

Tentu saja Kise- _kun_ dan Aomine- _kun_ bereaksi seperti itu. Bagaimana tidak? Anak itu sekarang tampak berkali-kali membungkukkan badannya seperti sedang memuja.

Bagus, sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan. Jelas anak itu sudah sangat ketakutan-tentu saja, siapa yang tidak ketakutan ketika melihat serigala, anak-anak pula. Tulisanku itu sepertinya sama sekali tak berpengaruh padanya.

 _'Suruh saja dia mengelusmu Kurokocchi, setelah itu dia takkan ketakutan lagi pasti.'_

 _'Bagaimana caranya?'_

 _'Dekati saja Tetsu, lalu sodorkan kepalamu padanya.'_

 _'Baiklah.'_

Kuikuti saran dari Aomine- _kun_ dan Kise- _kun_. Perlahan aku berjalan mendekat padanya.

"Eeh, k-kau mau apa _Ookami-sama_? Huwaa!!!"

Kini aku sudah berada dihadapannya. Aku mendudukkan diri dan menyodorkan kepalaku padanya.

"E-eh? K-kenapa _Ookami-sama_? K-kau mau aku mengelusmu?" Aku mengangguk.

Dengan takut-takut ia menyentuhku dan mengusap kepalaku perlahan dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Lembut..." gumamnya. Ia kembali mengusap kepalaku hingga ke leher. Senyuman terukir lebar di wajahnya mungilnya, sesekali ia tertawa kecil ketika menelusupkan jari-jari mungilnya pada buluku.

Perasaan ini...

Sudah lama aku tak merasakannya.

Perasaan damai dan nyaman ketika tangan seorang manusia mengusap kepalaku dengan sangat lembut.

Perasaan yang membuatku bernostalgia akan hari-hari di mana hidupku masihlah bebas dan damai bersama teman-teman manusiaku.

Perasaan ini...

Bolehkah aku merasakannya kembali?

Nee, bisakah aku merasakannya kembali? Bisakah aku mengulangi semua masa-masa bahagiaku itu?

Bersama anak manusia ini.

Nee, bisakah?

 **{The Wolf}**

 **Tokyo, Maji Burger, 20XX**

"Lalu, bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya, Kuroko? Apa yang terjadi dengan si manusia serigala dan anak itu?" Tanya seorang pemuda tanggung bersurai merah kehitaman yang kita kenal sebagai Kagami Taiga, _ace_ kebanggaan tim basket Seirin kepada sang partner sejatinya, Kuroko Tetsuya yang kini duduk di hadapannya sembari menyeruput Vanila shake.

"Mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama selama seminggu untuk bermain dan menjelajahi hutan, Kagami- _kun_ ," Jawab pemuda yang dipanggil Kuroko itu.

"Hee, tapi kenapa cuma seminggu?" Tanya pemuda yang dipanggil Kagami itu sembari melahap sebuah burger.

"Karena mereka tidak bisa bertemu lagi setelah itu," jelasnya sembari menyeruput _Vanilla Shake_.

"Hmm...nyam...nyam... kenapa?"

"Karena keduanya mati," jawab Kuroko dengan santai.

OHOK OHOK ARGH OHOK

Suara Kagami yang tersedak sangat mengganggu indera pendengaran Kuroko, "Kagami- _kun_ , kenapa kau bisa sampai tersedak begitu?"

"Itu gara-gara kau tau, Kuroko- _teme_!" Bentaknya sembari memegangi lehernya. Sementara itu, Kuroko malah menelengkan kepalanya tanda bingung.

"Ugh, kenapa kau bisa mengatakan mereka mati sesantai itu? Dan lagi, kenapa mereka bisa mati?"

"Ada seorang warga yang membuntuti anak itu masuk ke dalam hutan dan bertemu serigala itu. Kemudian orang itu memanggil warga lainnya dan berusaha membunuh serigala itu," jelasnya.

"Hmm, kenapa mereka sampai segitunya? Tak perlu sampai membunuhnya 'kan?"

"Kagami- _kun_ tidak tahu ya, pada masa Restorasi Meiji memang marak terjadi pemusnahan massal pada serigala,"

"Eh, memangnya itu pada masa Restorasi Meiji ya?" Tanya Kagami lagi.

Kuroko menatap Kagami dengan tatapan datarnya, "Kagami- _kun_ , Restorasi Meiji terjadi pada tahun 1866-1869, sementara kisah ini berasal dari tahun 1868,"

"Eh, serius?"

Kuroko menghela napas lelah, "Sepertinya Kagami- _kun_ harus belajar sejarah lagi setelah ini,"

Semburat merah tipis nampak menghiasi wajah Kagami, "Ugh, s-soal itu, ugh, sudahlah! Lalu bagaimana dengan anak itu? Kenapa dia bisa mati?"

"Anak itu berusaha melindungi serigala ketika para warga menyerang, malangnya serangan tersebut malah terkena anak itu. Sang Serigala menjadi marah melihat anak itu terbunuh di depan matanya dan kemudian menyerang warga yang telah membunuhnya, tapi kemudian serigala itu malah terkena panah beracun dari seorang warga dan kemudian mati,"

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Raut wajah Kagami menampakkan bahwa ia turut bersimpati dengan apa yang terjadi dalam kisah itu.

"Kisah yang tragis," komentarnya, "omong-omong, darimana kau mendengar kisah ini Kuroko?" Tanya Kagami. Sementara Kuroko nampak terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Kagami.

"Itu...,"

Kagami menunggu.

"Rahasia."

Entah kenapa tangan Kagami serasa gatal ingin menabok Kuroko saat itu juga.

"Ck, terserah kau sajalah," ujar Kagami, sewot. Sementara Kuroko hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Tapi, kasihan juga serigala itu, dia sudah kehilangan temannya, keluarganya, bahkan kebebasannya, lalu dia melihat teman barunya mati di depan matanya, kemudian mati secara mengenaskan begitu, menderita sekali hidupnya," celoteh Kagami.

"Tenang saja Kagami- _kun_ , serigala itu sudah bahagia sekarang,"

Kagami menatap Kuroko bingung, "Haah? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu itu Kuroko?"

Netra sewarna langit di musim panas itu menatap Kagami dengan pandangan penuh arti, kemudian tersenyum misterius, "Aku tahu itu,"

"Haah?"

"Ayo, Kagami- _kun_ , setelah ini kita harus ke rumah _kantoku_ setelah ini," katanya pada Kagami.

Kagami yang mendengar perkataan Kuroko langsung panik dibuatnya, "Uwaah, bahaya! Ayo cepat Kuroko!" Ujarnya sambil berlalu.

Sementara Kuroko terdiam, menatap punggung kokoh Kagami. Di saat yang sama pula, ia melihat punggung mungil seorang anak kecil pemberani yang berusaha melindunginya. Ya, melindungi si serigala.

Kuroko tersenyum simpul.

 _'Ya, sang serigala telah bahagia sekarang.'_

 **TAMAT**


End file.
